danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enemy/Archive
Credits On some enemy pages, we have Credits sections, containing stuff such as "ODBF for the Collective Field Guide" and "One run through Grassland X from Yonder" (and more recently, Tolneir). Should we leave the credits there? In my opinion, I don't think there's a need to "leave your mark" on the articles you did research for, since there's already the article History people can look at. Still, I would like to hear what everyone else feels about this. --bewnt 10:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *I don't think it is necessary to write down any credits in the article. I don't mind about adding some on the discussion page or the user page. Or we might create a credits entry, however i'm against this possibility too!Steamx 18:14, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *I'm not sure. If they did the research, they probably deserve it. But if it has o go, then it goes. --Yonder 00:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think we should put credits on the article pages. I vote for creating one big Credits page. On this page we first thank all the wiki authors in general (but not by name) by placing a link to . Then we thank all people who have helped to aquire and collect some stuff, which we used in the wiki. We do a section for each game and for each of those we make a long bullet list (sorted alphabetically by name) of people and their contributions. And of course we mention that this list is presumably not complete. --Justme2 16:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: Done. All authors: expand on it if possible, I'm pretty sure there are many more unsung heroes. --bewnt 09:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Btw: is there any chance that we finally agree how to do an answer on a talk page? Using the bullets (*/**/***/****/...), or using indention (:/::/:::/::::/...) or using the horizontal line (----) ? I really hate the bullets, because they are pretty bad if you want to do an answer with more than one paragraph.--Justme2 16:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: I suppose it's a matter of personal preference - I used bullet points in the past because it's easier to differentiate amongst replies, especially when everyone replies with the same indentation. You do have a valid point about the paragraphing though. Oh, and please, no horizontal lines (the Request for Admin being an exception). Horizontal lines can easily be muddled up with 2nd level headers ( 2nd level header ) - 2nd level headers are used to separate different topics for discussion in the talk page. --bewnt 16:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Enemy EXP (measured) The following values are actually measured. We know how to calculate the other values for each level, but do not enter those values, if you didn't really measure them in the game. This purpose of this list is to prove that the formula is correct. Enemy EXP (complete) Carefull! Order is changed in contrast to above. --Justme2 23:18, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : Has the peak LVL and EXP all been verified by yourself, or by a credible/reliable source? Additionally, did you research the EXP values at every single level? The table looks good, except that the background should be black. --bewnt 12:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :: No! They are all based on the theory and one or two values from above, which don't leave another possibility open. It's still not completed. Look for the 1-EXP-cols. Therefore we still have to continue the work from above. Also I want to compare it to the japanese wiki. --Justme2 12:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I have compared our values in the tables from below to the japanese wiki (see here). I noticed the following things: * In the japanese wiki the Grassland 1 enemies have the peaks at 4,5,6 and not 5,6,7 as we have. Let's check them again! ** Our levels are correct! --Justme2 15:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) * In the japanese wiki the Hill Country 3 Boss is missing ... ;-) --Justme2 19:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I like these tables. They look really nice...can't wait until we can finally use them. --Yonder 21:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : Are there any objections to the current version of the experience template? Otherwise I'm going to integerate them into the stages tomorrow. And enemy pages will follow. --Justme2 19:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Experiment: horizontal species table | style="background-color: #00559C;"| | none |- ! Skull | none | | | | none | | style="background-color: #00559C;"| | |- ! Fairy | none | | | none | none | none | none | none |- ! X | | none | none | none | none | none | none | none |} This is an experiment for a horizontal layout. I included some sub-tables to achive a better layout. * Pro: Better utilization of the space (not so a high table). But if we get more than three additional species, very few people with a very small screen resolution of 1024(x768) might get a horizontal scroll bar. * Contra: I had to remove the span for the smiley and split it into two captions "smiley happy" and "smiley sad", because the row-spanning version looked somehow really confusing to me. Therefore the meaning "this is one species" is a little bit lost. I tried to symbolize it by using a dotted line. What do you think of it? --Justme2 22:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm a little bit confused about my Firefox 3, which draws a grey grid for the table in the preview mode, but no borders (or black borders) when displaying the complete page. It's the same table definition as in the article and therefore it shouldn't look different. Do you have the same problem? --Justme2 23:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: Yes it is problematic: black border. It might have something to do with the code from the enemy EXP tables intefering with this, though I'm not sure. As for table asthetics, it doesn't waste space anymore, but for the vertical table, it can also be done by having 2 or 3 enemies per row. As it is now all enemies in the vertical layout are lined up, making the table very tall. --bewnt 01:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, we should try the vertical layout with the enemies aligned horizontally. You can do this easyly by using subtables. but it's very important that you don't do syntax errors for the subtable. There is also a chance that the subtables are causing the black border effects. --Justme2 11:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Added code to define border colour, problem solved. Table added to main page, and it really does look nice. --bewnt 04:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Enemy levels I'm so rich that I've bought the books in the shop containg all the info on the monsters that you will encounter. Here's all the levels: *Opening Street Green Smiley Walker (OS) -- Lv 1 Blue Smiley Walker -- Lv 2 Red Smiley Walker -- Lv 3 Blue X Walker -- Lv 4 Grey Boss Smiley Walker -- Lv 5 *Grassland 1 Green Skull Snake -- Lv 5 Grey Smiley Snake -- Lv 6 Red Skull Snake -- Lv 7 Green Boss Skull Snake -- Lv 8 *Grassland 2 White Skull Bat -- Lv 8 Orange Smiley Walker (GL2) -- Lv 9 Purple X Walker -- Lv 10 Orange Skull Bat (GL2) -- Lv 11 Grey Boss Skull Bat -- Lv 12 *Grassland 3 Green Skull Dragon -- Lv 10 Green Smiley Snake -- Lv 10 Green Skull Bat -- Lv 11 Red Skull Dragon -- Lv 12 Orange Boss Skull Dragon -- Lv 14 *Grassland 4 Blue Fairy Snake -- Lv 10 Grey X Walker -- Lv 10 Red Fairy Snake -- Lv 12 Blue Boss Fairy Snake -- Lv 14 That's it. I'm out of money. Hope you people would find this helpful!! -- Jlun2 10:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, but we already have compiled the entire list of enemy levels some time ago. Look at the enemy EXP tables above: the white border represents the levels of the enemies. By the way, you can always buy the books, copy the info and refresh the screen so you don't have to waste money on the books. In any case, thanks a lot for helping out on the Wiki - I don't know of many people who take time off to do SR research. --bewnt 10:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) That must suck....wasting the money and then...--Sand master 18:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC)